What if
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Bruce thinks of the different ways he could've had a full life with Diana. My first piece for #WonderBatMilestones week!


Bruce looked at the table of founders. Clark was speaking of what they were going to do for the week, assigning everyone to different tasks. Bruce thought of the early days of the league. It was rare, but he did ponder what would happen if they all had met in different ways. He looked at Diana, who was listening intently, yet somehow looking bored out of her mind. He tilted his head a bit as he watched her.

What if?

What if...

A large explosion, strong enough to crumble even the strongest building in the world, didn't even burn the skin on Diana's body. She walked out of the flame with nothing but ash and soot in patches on her skin. Bruce, dressed in his Batsuit, came out of behind his protection cover. He smirked at the warrior in red, blue, and gold.

"Not bad." He said. She smirked.

"Please, that was a warm-up." She replied with a playful smile. She flew off, going after the next alien. He shook his head, off to the aliens' headquarters.

He heard Wonder Woman's cry through the doors made out of a gooey substance. She thought he was dead, but he was too good for the creatures. He rescued the trapped heroes and together they had defeated the threat once and for all.

He noticed Wonder Woman's relieved smile but decided not to say anything about it, heading off to Gotham instead. From there he went back into Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire who was an idiot, trust fund baby to those who didn't know him. He watched the news talk about the heroes who had banded together to defend the city people from the extra terrestrial threat. He sighed as he watched a clip of Wonder Woman flying high above one of the aliens, suddenly diving into the cloud of dust that had risen into the air in response to a crumbled building.

Watching her in combat had piqued Bruce's interest. She had a certain style he had never seen before. And to come out unscathed minus a few patches of ash and soot? He almost rendered her flawless. But being skeptical as usual, he knew there was one tiny flaw about her, there had to be. Despite the long, tanned legs, and lovely locks of raven hair that flowed behind her uniform of red, blue, and gold, she was flawed. Bruce just didn't know what yet.

He stood and stretched before turning off the screen in front of him. He walked out of his living room, making his way to the foyer. He grabbed his jacket off the nearby coat rack and put it on. "Going somewhere, sir?" Alfred had called out.

"Out." Bruce simply said, stepping out into the light drizzle that had clouded over the city.

He gave the bartender a nod through his sunglasses as he brought the scotch to his lips. He was usually never the one to drink, but today he had felt like he needed a glass. Of course, he would only limit himself to two, not wanting to get drunk.

He had scotch at home, but he would rather be outside with normal people then holed up in his own fortress of solitude. This bar was on the edge of midtown, just off to the right of the bridge that had connected uptown and midtown together. He enjoyed coming here. The bartender knew who he was but didn't say a word. She remembered his drink and how many he would drink. It felt, normal.

Bruce looked up at the screen hanging above him. The news were still raving about the fight and the screen changed to a clip of Batman fighting. Bruce smirked. Batman was now officially real to the people of Gotham and Metropolis. He was going to miss being called an urban legend.

"So, the Batman is real?" A voice said. Bruce looked to his side. The woman sat down next to him and stared at him through black framed glasses. "I thought he was just a myth."

"Glasses? Has that disguise been working out for you?" He asked the woman. She smiled and nodded.

"Says the man who's wearing sunglasses inside of a dimly lit bar." She retorted with a smile. Bruce chuckled.

"Touche." He answered. He took a sip of his drink. "So what brings the amazon to a place like this?"

She shrugged. "Wanted to get out. Although I didn't expect to meet the urban legend in disguise."

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"Just like you know who I am." She answered. He shrugged.

"Well, at this current moment, you're a girl in a bar to me." He stated. She smiled and nudged him.

"And you're just a guy in a bar." She added. He nodded.

"I'll drink to that, Princess." He said holding up his glass. She giggled.

It was there that Bruce discovered her flaw. The one thing that had stopped her from being completely perfect. Through the corner of his eye, he watched her order a drink. He smiled as he finished the scotch and ordered another.

She was so flawless that it was a flaw.


End file.
